Rip Me Open And Tear Me Apart
by TwisterBlade77
Summary: Pairing: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter Rating: I don't know probably Mature Warning: Obvious blood and gore, homosexual stuff, obvious cannibalism, yay Word Count: Summary: Basically a PWP about how Hannibal eventually killed and ate Will Graham. (u o) 3 sorry not sorry


The relationship between Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter was one of a slight ambigious nature. Most outside observers maybe thought of them as partners, those closer guessed at least somewhat friends. But truth be told, they were really neither.

They did have sex a number of times, but they weren't exactly boyfriends, or anything relevant to that term. And even if they were neither would call it that. They could be grouped closer to "friends with benefits" if they actually gained anything worthwhile by being together. Will really didn't care what they were. He needed Hannibal, or at least he thought he did. And Hannibal really needed him, if in a completely different way.

Their encounters were always a bit more aggressive than a usual relationship of course. Hannibal would invite him into his office and ask him how his tedious day had gone. He would then give him some inquiries of his own of how to go about the situations Will found himself troubled in and gently touch him as he talked. He would stoop down low to whisper in his ear and gently lower his hands down the sitting mans body. This was when the domestic part of their "relationship" ended.

Hannibal would lower his head down onto Will's neck and bite him. Sometimes it was hard enough to draw blood, which, with his sharp canine-like teeth, usually would. Will never complained, even as the warm liquid slipped away from his neck and into the other mans hot, waiting mouth. This would escalate into Will being led either into the bed Hannibal kept upstairs for more private conversations, or, if they both were too impatient, the couch.

This time, it was the bed. Hannibal would gently lead him up the stairs as he sucked at his vulnerable neck and whispered scandalous things to him. Then, they would get into the bedroom. And in the bedroom, Hannibal turned into a totally different person.

Will was thrust roughly onto the bed, his hands pulled and tied together with wires. This was the part that not only raised a certain worry at the violent methods Dr. Lecter would administer, but the most arousing feeling he had ever been put into. Hannibal raked his short nails across Will's hot skin leaving red angry marks burned into it, and Will moaned and struggled against his binds. Usually, Lecter would then procceed to beat him black and blue, bruising his perfect skin with various items.

His favourite item was a finely tuned leather whip that cut into the flesh of his little pet, leaving him screaming and struggling harder against the binds which would begin to cut into his wrists as they tightened. This time, Hannibal went straight to his favourite part of the foreplay. Drawing his favorite knife, a German made surgical steel one, out from a pocket on his tailored suit his eyes took on a predatory glare. Will let his tongue flash out as he licked his lips, this was their code to keep going, and he sliced the knife across Will's shirt cutting it in half.

He had ruined many of his good shirts by doing this, and Will always complained to him after the haze had cleared and he remembered his shirt had been cut up, to which Hannibal always calmed him and told him he would buy him another. Anyways, this left his gorgeous, pale skin in perfect view of the low light in the bedroom. Though it was tempting, Hannibal did not make the first incision just yet. He was used to teasing, and he loved teasing the younger man. Listening to him whine and moan as he gently pried his own clothes off giving him a low, sultry look as he hummed to himself.

Then he was naked, crawling atop to straddle Will and rub at his own chest. Will's erection pressed itself up behind him and he tried desperately to rut up against him. Hannibal smirked and pressed the knife blade up against his throat. Will's eyes showed his terror and he gulped quickly as his body settled down. "Do not rut up against me Will, you are not an animal. Do you understand?" he said in a gentle voice. His eyes betrayed his gentle voice and Will nodded so as not to upset him anymore. "Good. Now tell me, where do you wish me to mark you?" he lowered the knife as he traced the tip of it in the way a butcher may make on cattle.

Will shook his head, accustomed to this question, and said in a very clear, submissive tone "Dr. Lecter you can mark me in any way you desire. I want you to carve into me and let the blood flow from my open wounds down my entire body as you fuck me hard into the bed, please." Hannibal nodded his head, extremely satisfied with his response.

"Very well Will." he hummed and slipped the knife into his flesh.

By the time he had sliced the name "Hannibal Lecter" backwards into his chest Will was a mass of whimpering and snivelling and pleading. Hannibal had to scrub away at some of the blood to be able to see how he was writing, but by the time he had finished Will's chest was too red to tell what was written anyway. Hannibal smiled to himself at the sight and rubbed the tip of his finger across the "L". He then lifted it up to Will's face and rubbed it down his cheek to his lips. Will sucked and licked at his fingers greedily as he struggled to get more of his own blood into his mouth.

The sight was enough to send him almost over the edge, until Will began to rub against him again. In an instant Hannibal had pulled his fingers out of the hot mouth and smacked him across the face. Will's face showed suprise and a bit of anger as he barred his teeth.

"Oh dear me pet," he spat, "It seems like you don't know how to follow directions. Well, that does mean you must be punished." he lifted himself off of his straddling position and laid his knife carefully to the side. Will shook his head as he made small noises of protest, though Hannibal didn't seem to care as he lifted and flipped him over onto his back.

Will screamed. The soft sheets stung his fresh wounds and in turn painted them a sharp red in contrast. He indulged in the screams and crying of his usually reserved pet and so he pressed him down harder hearing the screams reverbrating through the small room.

"HANNIBAL! PLEASE!" Will was screaming in anguish. Hannibal scowled at the break in play and he snapped out "Hush." before lifting his lower body higher. This caused Will to revert back to a low whine and Hannibal to stroke his cheek lovingly.

"There there, you're fine dear. Though do try not to upset me again. Understood?" he gripped his hair and raised his head back to look him in the eyes. Will's face was red and his glasses lopsided on his face. He was also shivering and making little whimpering noises every few seconds as he tried to slow his rough breathing.

"I asked if I was understood." he jerked on the tangle of dark hair as the younger man tried his best to nod against the force.

"Mmm, can't hear you." He slipped a few of his fingers into Will's mouth again.

"Mm!" he was trying his best to shout but the fingers were blocking him from making comprehensible words. Then they were gone and Will made another small noise. Hannibal was now stroking himself as he prepared to give Will just what he had asked for. When he pushed himself in the first noises he could catch from Will were those of discomfort and pain but it only fuelled him to move faster.

Pretty soon Will was pushing back on him just as hard and fast as Hannibal was moving. Not only this but he was screaming out loudly, and Hannibal was revelling in all of it. Will was normally very vocal in sex but not this much, never this much.

"Scream my little mongoose. Scream for your life." he pushed into him harder as he picked up the knife. Cutting small incisions above his shoulders, raking it down his spine, licking at the blood welling up all over his pale back. Will's screams got louder if that was possible, he was crying and screaming and wanting Hannibal to keep cutting him up.

"I will cut you open someday and I will pull your organs out one by one. Then I will filay and eat them Will. I will kill you slowly and purposefully, that way you will never be anyone else's." he was whispering in his ear as Will screamed louder, "You will be all mine, do you enjoy that thought?" he dug his knife deep into the base of Will's neck.

"YES! YES PLEASE!" he screamed as Hannibal moved his blood drenched fingers down to Will's aching cock. "Han, hanni..." he was clouded by want, he couldn't even hear what he was saying himself until Hannibal moved the knife down his neck drawing more blood out of his weak body, "What was that Will?" he tutted.

"DR. LECTER! F- FUCK!" he choked out as he came. Then Hannibal was next as he was tipped over the edge of lust. They laid there for a few minutes as Hannibal slowly pulled the knife out and licked it clean, one arm protectively around the body bleeding out beside of him. When Will began to shake violently and breathe in short gasps Hannibal slowly pulled out of him and began to work on bandaging his broken body.

He lost consiousness within seconds but when he opened his eyes he was laying in the bloody bed as a fully dressed Hannibal Lecter eyed him greedily.

"Dr. Lecter." he said calmly.

"Pet." Hannibal smirked back.

"Will you really devour me at some point?" he went on as though it was the most predictable thing anyone could ask.

"Mmm, I don't know Will. I've never actually been able to eat your flesh now have I?" Hannibal replied matter-of-factly.

A few quiet seconds passed by before Will spoke up "Would you like to?".

Hannibal turned over the proposition in his mind a few times before he let out a little chuckle and responded with "No. Not yet. But I will remember this, and someday I will. Remember that Will." he rubbed a hand over Will's bloody forehead and smiled at him before turning out the lights and leaving the room.

It was a week later, as Will surveyed the scar that marked him as Hannibals in the mirror, when this unspoken promise was fulfilled. Will lifted his arms up into the air and turned a bit to the side. Hannibal had beautiful handwriting and though they were cuts marked into his flesh by a blade he thought it was oddly beautiful. Suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, a pair of hands grasped him roughly around the neck and threw him to the floor. He tried to lift himself up and turn to face his attacker but a blunt object striking him over the head rendered him unconsious.

He awoke in Hannibal's kitchen. He had been in here too many times to count so he recognized from just a glance what was happening. He was ready.

"Dear, dear Mr. Graham. You know it took me a week to finally break my patience? You should feel quite privileged." the man of the hour had rounded the corner into view. He had on an apron and in one hand a carving knife. Will was slightly perturbed at the thought of dying, but then again, he really had no qualms about wanting to live either. Why should he want to live? What was out there for him at all? At least Hannibal was offering him something he would be forever remembered for.

"I am quite impatient Dr. Lecter. It may be wise not to take your time." he was poking the bear with this statement but he knew it would excite him.

"You know," Hannibal started as he strode over to him, "They usually scream and beg for mercy. Actually, all of them do. What makes you so flippant?" He made a small line for reference on where to cut.

Will shrugged as best as he could with both arms, as well as legs, bound on a carving table.

"You will be so sweet to taste Will." he licked his lips as he sliced down through his flesh and the signature he had been branded with no less than a week ago. It wasn't like it didn't hurt. Will's toes curled up at the pain and he cried out.

"Please scream, I love to hear you crying out." Hannibal hummed as he made another incision right below his chest. Will complied gladly and let out every little noise and scream he could muster.

Before Hannibal carved down into his intestines he reached up to Will's lips and kissed him softly, "You're such a beautiful person Will. Thank you." he smiled before ripping at his mouth leaving him bleeding profusely. Will nodded as the warm tears seeped down his cheeks to mix with the coppery blood running from his lips.

"Y- you're welcome Dr. Lecter." he stuttered weakly. Then the knife dug farther into his stomach and the skin was peeled back.

Hannibal did not want to let any part go to waste. He also did not want Will's lifeless carcass not to be able to see himself be destroyed. So he hacked his beautiful head off and sat it upon one of the counters to survey over the cooking.

Dinner was served at half past 10 with the only attendee being a one Hannibal Lecter. He had prepared a beautiful meal with the main dish being the heart of his lovely pet. He had sat the bloody head upon a dish in the middle of the table, it would be eaten of course, but for the moment Hannibal needed someone to converse with.

The tongue and eyes had been removed for consumption purposes but the main head was still as in tact as it could ever be. The bones were collected up and laid down on the table to be crushed up and ground as a sort of seasoning with the rest of the meal. The dinner was delicious and he couldn't have thanked anyone but himself and the whole. filling body of Will Graham.

The rest of the head was fried after everything else was eaten and was served as a bit of dessert.

After everything had been consumed he cleaned each dish and got ready to have a quiet, nice sleep in his master bedroom. Alone with only himself and the digesting parts of his lover safe inside of him.


End file.
